Crossed Swords
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: A little drabble collection revolving around our favorite Beta Tester and Lightning Flash. Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor! (#2 - On the Frontline - She wasn't used to being the one left behind.)
1. Subtle Beauty

**Hello there! Just a little collection of KiritoxAsuna drabbles. They'll all be between 100 and 999 words, so this one is towards the shorter end. Hopefully lots of romance and fluff ahead!**

 **This first one is sort of random, but I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _~Every once in a while, the things he liked most about her would surface, and his breath would be taken away once again.~_

* * *

 _ **Subtle Beauty**_

There were times when suddenly her beauty would amaze him. She had always been strikingly gorgeous in his mind, although over time he supposed he'd begun getting used to it. He didn't take it for granted but… it became a little less shocking.

And it wasn't only her looks. The first time the thought that she perhaps stood out amongst other girls, was when she'd rushed past him in a flurry of red hair and shining swords to attack the monster they were fighting. She'd been clad in such a dark cloak before, so strikingly different from the bright whirling colors she was now as she moved so fast she blurred.

Since then they had become nearly inseparable. He'd grown used to holding her hand, he'd grown used to fighting alongside her, and he'd grown used to… her, in all her splendor.

She was Asuna, his Asuna, and she began to seem normal.

But every once in a while there were those instances… Those instances when he'd remember that initial shock when he'd seen her.

Maybe she was helping him out in battle and once again he was stunned nearly silent by her quick and skilled movements. He'd never seen a girl wield a sword so skillfully, and when she twirled, spinning and stabbing in a way he was sure even he himself could never master, the pride and amazement that was him being hit over the head again with her beauty, caught in his throat.

Or maybe it was in the quiet times. Maybe she was meticulously chopping a pepper, or silently cleaning off her uniform. It was so mundane and so normal but every once in a while his steps would falter and he'd stare, amazed once again at how truly perfect she seemed.

Because in the end she was definitely the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Both in her appearance, her graceful movements, the smile that took his breath away, her fiery determination, and of course, her independence and skill that made her stand so high above all others.

She was beautiful and perfect in his mind, and if it were up to him, she wouldn't change a bit.

* * *

 _The Number Sequence and Lots of Prompts Challenge - #256 - beautiful_


	2. On the Frontline

_~She wasn't used to being the one left behind.~_

* * *

 _ **On the Frontline**_

She wasn't used to being the one left behind.

In her time within the game of Sword Art Online she'd always been on the frontlines. Always been the one to rush out first, accompanied by comrades and facing whatever danger that lay ahead, head-on. She was used to being the one fighting for her life, fighting for other's lives, fighting for freedom, not the one sitting back and hoping for the best.

A new kind of nervousness that clenched her stomach into a rock, swept over her as she laid her hand on his in the hospital bed, her eyes glued to the TV screen depicting the battle he was going through with the man in the hood.

She'd always thought that being on that frontline was the most nerve-wracking place to be, and the one place that was –despite the adrenaline rush and joy when the fight was over- quite honestly the worst possible place to be deployed.

But she'd been wrong. _This…_ this sitting and waiting and knowing that she had no control over the outcome was the worst. She couldn't protect his life and his well-being with her own hands anymore. She had no power whatsoever, and it was sickening.

She clenched his hand harder, trying her best to keep the tears from welling into her eyes. It was only a game this time, and while she didn't know the specifics, or exactly what kind of danger he was in, it wasn't Sword Art Online, and he'd be okay. Despite her reassurances, her stomach still dropped with every bullet that was shot his way.

Because she wasn't used to being the one left behind, the one hoping for the best outcome, the one praying that the one she loved would be alright. And in every fight to come, no matter how difficult, she'd remember her moments sitting and clutching his hand helplessly, thankful in a way that she was able to be on the frontline and at his side once again.

* * *

 _The Number Sequence and Lots of Prompts Challenge - #10 - abaft_


End file.
